Black Butler Fanfic
by InsaneAssylumEscapee
Summary: Myra loves the 1800's, and Black Butler. What happens when she gets stuck in it? Might include some slight SebaCiel, and maybe a tiny bit of Finnian/Myra (OC), and some other characters and pairings thrown in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own it's characters. I do own the plot, and the Oc's though. They are mine, mwahahaha! ~IAE**

"Happy Halloween, Myra! What are you dressed as?" Alice, my crazy best friend, asked.

"Alice, I'm dressed as a 1800 styled Red Riding Hood. With the exception of my boots, of course. And you?" I cock an eyebrow, examining her from head to toe.

"I decided to go with my namesake and dress up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. I've never done it before, so I figured, 'What the hell? I already look like her! Might as well try it!' Get it?" she took a breath at the end, because for some deranged reason, she decided rush through it.

"Ok, whatever. Let's just get some more candy before we head to the library."

We walked around for a while, going house to house, from one end of our block all the way to the other. Coincidentally, (not really) we ended right by the library, so it didn't take long for us to get to there. It was barely past eight, so it would still be open for about another hour.

The main librarian, Brooke, greeted us at the front desk. She was like my second mom, because I'd been coming to this library ever since I could read. "Hey girls, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I don't know…" I look down at my shoes, my hair hiding the smile that grew. She sighs, knowing that I'm about to ask for something. Apparently, interning over the summer made her recognize my different tones.

"Brooke, how much do you love us?" I ask, composing my face into one of pure innocence.

She raised an eyebrow at my antics. "Depends on what you want."

"Well, we need a place to change and keep our things, and you have the keys to the library." She looked at me like I was insane.

"Before you say anything, you are head librarian so you can grant us this favor, I am completely trustworthy because this place is my second home, and I would never do anything potentially dangerous to it." I give her a pleading look, knowing she cant say no.

"You sure you don't want to be a lawyer someday? Cause you always know how to pitch an argument and win it." She says, throwing me the extra set of keys she'd retrieved from her purse.

"If I find anything out of order, I will kill you, got it? Now, go get changed, I'll lock up after you leave." She says, waving us to the bathrooms.

I roll my eyes and go into her office instead. Earlier this morning, I'd hid my actual costume behind her bookcase. I had to put it there, because it was in a bag that I wouldn't be able to carry while trick-or-treating, and I certainly don't trust my mother to keep my little sister away from it.

After retrieving it from its hiding place, I close the blinds and start stripping. Once down to my bra and panties, I start the long process of putting on my next costume.

It's an old Victorian Era dress, from about the 1880's. I have every piece to it, including the petticoat, corset, chemise, and then the actual dress. It's a bitch to put on, but it looks amazing afterwards.

First I just slip on the petticoat, and then the chemise.

It's a simple white dress with short sleeves, and is just straight from my chest to my ankles.

After that, I have to take off my bra, because putting on a corset is kind of useless if you don't. After many failed attempts to put it on by myself, I give up.

I sigh. "Brooke! This thing is evil! Can you come help me?"

I heard chuckling coming from the other side of the door. I glared at it, but opened it nonetheless to see a giggling Brooke.

"Would you just shut up and help me?" I say, annoyed that she as just standing there, laughing.

She kept giggling, but helped me lace up the stupid corset, anyways.

After five minutes of her pulling the strings, we finally have the thing on just right. Small enough to hide my waist, and give me that little bit of a bust that my costume requires, but loose enough so I can breath properly without an issue.

"Thanks, Brooke. I'll call you back if I need you, 'kay?" I call to her as she's walking out the door.

A muffled 'yeah' comes from the other side if the door, along with the sound of footsteps growing softer as she walks away.

Now that I have that bloody corset on, I can out on the actual dress.

It's a lovely deep green, with three quarter length sleeves, and a full skirt that billows out slightly, like a ball gown. There is white lace around the collar, the cuffs, and the bottom of the skirt, contrasting the emerald color beautifully. The bodice had some light green embroidery around its edges, a pretty spiral design that sparkled in the light.

Picking the amazing dress up over my head, it flows like water over me, fitting itself to my body without me helping.

I didn't need a mirror to know that I look like I stepped off the page of my history book. But I looked in it anyways, just because it was driving me nuts trying not to.

Wow. I thought that I'd have to curl my hair, or put some make-up on to look like this. But, no. My hair looked great, slightly waved from the braid I'd had this morning, and my skin was perfectly pale, thanks to my dark hair and naturally red lips. A blush formed over my cheeks, giving me enough color make my cheeks look rosy.

I twirled around a couple of times, checking myself out from every angle I could manage. The dress looked good, and the corset worked magic on my barely-there bust, and my waist was considerably smaller. It was only when I looked down did I realize that I still hadn't put my boots back on.

I slipped them on, and started packing up my other clothes into the bag I'd brought the dress in. If I left a mess in Brooke's office, she'd have my head for sure. I hid my bag in the same place I had before, and straightened my dress before exiting.

Alice was already out there, decked out in very realistic a tinker-bell costume. Her wings were half the size of her body, with glittering designs shimmering in the light, to look like fairy dust. Her strapless costume fit her every curve, and ended just above her knee. It was a medium green, the same type of color of a ripe green leaf. Her hair was done up in a perfect bun, so I'm guessing Brooke helped her out.

I shyly made my way towards them, suddenly self-conscience about my costume. What if it wasn't good enough? Maybe it was too old-fashioned, and people would think it was stupid.

Sadly, Alice spotted me before I could bail. "Myra! You look amazing! You didn't tell me what you were dressing up as, but I never expected this!" She started circling me, analyzing me with a look of great appreciation.

When she came back around, she stood in front of me with wide eyes. "It's official. I'm making you wear a corset for the rest of your life."

Saddest thing was, she was dead serious. Therefore, I busted out laughing. She joined me eventually, and Brooke was just kind of standing there looking at us. "Uh, what did I miss?"

Alice and I, started laughing harder. Honestly, it was getting hard to breathe. I calmed myself down, and took a few deep breaths before saying, "Brooke, I have absolutely no boobs. This corset," I giggle, pointing to my chest, "makes it appear that I do."

She nodded her head in understanding. Alice, after finally calming down, stood up beside me and handed a camera to Brooke. "Take a picture of us, will you? I want to remember this night."

"Why do you want to remember tonight? It's just Halloween, we do this every year." I say while hooking my arm around her shoulders. It's the pose we do in almost every single picture. Her arm on my waist, mine across her shoulders, it's a classic pose, but we work it very well. Especially considering our height difference. She only like three inches shorter then me, but it still ticks her off.

"Fine. Brooke, can you take two pictures, one for each of us?" I ask as she aims it at us.

She nods once before saying, "Smile!" I get momentarily blinded, and once it goes away I'm left with those annoying blue lights in my periphery vision. But I don't care about it.

I pull away from Alice and give her a large smile, "C'mon, let's go! It's party time!"

**(For all that may be confused, there are two different costumes used: they are already dressed as Red Riding Hood and Alice when they meet, and when they change at the library is when they are in the 1800's dress and Tinkerbell, I am so sorry for any confusion! ~IAE)**


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the party was fairly quiet save for the kids that still roamed the streets.

When we were about a street away from the house, you could feel the bass. I knew immediately that I'd made a bad choice in wanting to come. I hate parties anyways, but Alice had talked me into it.

We got in through the unlocked front door, and I was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Walking farther, the stench if alcohol was prominent, making me want to gag.

I would probably only last an hour, to if I got something to drink something stronger than a wine cooler.

Alice immediately ran off with her other group of friends, the more popular group. Though I lived her dearly and she always tried to have me get along with them, it just never worked out.

Making my way towards where all the music was, I was relieved to see my friend Gavin working the DJ station. He didn't look it, but he was a God with any type of music, DJ-ing was his specialty.

He may sometimes be flamboyant, with his flaming hair and flirty personality, but when he was with me and our friend Will, he was actually very shy and mousy...minus his obsessive flirting with Will, of course.

I found the table of drinks and fixed myself a mixture of vodka and juice. It may sound weird, but it tastes good, and with how I make it, it will not get you drunk. Buzzed maybe, but not drunk.

I found an unoccupied corner to stay in and remained there until my drink was empty, which was only about an hour later.

Looks like my prediction of only staying an hour was right.

I left my cup on a side table (the party's host can clean it up), and went to find Alice.

... And I found her with the two most popular twins In our school, Angela and Ash Malaikat. They creeped me our so much, but apparently I was the only one in the school who felt this way.

"Excuse me, may I borrow Alice for a second." I ask politely, not giving them a chance to answer as I drag Alice a little ways away from them.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave. This really isn't my scene, and I'm kinda uncomfortable just being a wallflower. Text me when you leave so I can unlock the library for you. Okay?" She didn't look too happy that I was going, but she sighed and nodded, before giving me a hug goodbye.

"Don't get ax-murderer on the way there!". She called as I reached the door.

"Only you have permission to kill me, sweetie!". People looked at me like I was insane, but I looked at Alice and she was laughing her ass off.

Rolling my eyes, I avoid the couple people making out on the porch, and am able to safely make it down the stairs without tripping on anybody... or my skirts.

An amazing feat on my part, seeing as I'm a major klutz, and can barely walk out of my doorway without tripping over my own two feet.

The library is only about a half-hour walk, so it's fairly short, made even shorter because I know a path that starts from the woods in the park, and ends at the library. Perfect for a person not wanting to be alone on a dark road.

Veering off said dark road, I enter the cheery children's park. Slides, jungle gyms, and swings painted in bright colors dominate the mowed lawn, but in the back are tables, benches, and a couple of grills for people who camp during the summer.

Behind my favorite bench, that is half-hidden by a Weeping Willow, is a trail.

Everybody says it's haunted, but nothing has ever happened to me when I walk it. I mean, occasionally it'll feel like someone's following me, and I'll look back and not see anything, but hey, isn't that the reaction you're supposed to have when walking in the supposed 'haunted' woods?

Avoiding the Willow's hanging branches, I peek around them and try to determine if I'd be able to walk through wearing what I am.

Deeming it safe, I pick up my skirts and start on the dirt path that leads directly to the library. It became increasingly more difficult the deeper into the trees I got. Mind you, I've walked this path a million and one times, but never in a full on Victorian styled gown.

The thickest part of the woods is the creepiest. Normally I'd stop and sit and relax because I think it's the best place in the world, buttonight it just makes me what to run.

You see, my town is literally a five minute walk from London. But we're still a fairly small town, with a lot of woods. And with all small towns, you have stupid little legends that are meant to keep kids in check.

The thing you hear about this slice of the woods is that a pair of demons haunt this place, luring in men and women with promises of whatever they wish. And once you've said 'yes' to them, you're never seen again.

I believe in a lot of things, but that's just ridiculous. But, with how dark it looks at this moment, I can see why people might make up such a tale.

Anyways, once the woods finally thin out again and I can see library, I take the keys out of my corset (the Victorian way to stash keys in your bra), and run across that street like the hounds of Hell are behind me.

Unlocking the door, I step inside and re-lock the door. Alice'll text me when she's outside.

Now. I'm in a library with all-access to everything in it and nobody to stop me. So what's a girl to do when she's bored?

This girl decided to sit on the floor and listen to music using her phone. Boring to most, but the funnest thing ever. (For me, at least.)

At about11:30 (I left the party around ten), Alice shot me text saying that she had way too much to drink, and asked if I would drop her things back at the party so she could stay there. Turns out the hosts were the Malaikat twins.

Not wanting to sound like a bitch, I agreed and told her I'd be there as soon as I could, and that if she needed anything at all while she was there, to text me immediately.

Grumbling around, I found all her stuff and put it in my dress bag, so everything would be easier to carry around.

I left and locked the library, sticking its skeleton key in my pocket. Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I set off to the evil twins home, once again taking the short-cut: through the woods.

**(Hey, this is something I thought y'all might want to know: Malaikat means 'angel' in Indonesian. ~IAE)**


	3. Chapter 3

The woods were just as creepy the second time through. You'd think that they'd be less scary, seeing as I'd had to deal with them less than an hour ago, but nope. I swear, hey just got creepier as the night goes on. I was literally only a few steps into the trees when the wind started doing that thing, where it shakes the leaves, and makes the trees creak. And for the icing on the weird-cake, I swear I could hear voices and footsteps, both near but far. But it's like the sound wasn't really there, as though I was listening through a filter.

Then a branch decided to snap, only feet away from me.

I pretty much ran for it after that. And I was still in the Victorian dress. Needless to say, I was doomed the moment I entered the woods with bags so that make me unable to see my own feet. You can probably guess what happened after I started running. I tripped, dropped all of the bags, flailed my arms trying to get my balance, and still somehow managed to hit my head on a rock. I tried to get up, but my vision started to get foggy, and I lost consciousness almost instantaneously.

I woke up the next morning, confused as why I was in the woods. But, I could tell these weren't my woods, but at the same time I knew they were. Though it was slightly different: The air smelled cleaner, where it normally always felt dirtier, more polluted...

I remember leaving the party, grabbing my things from the library, and heading into the woods to bring Alice her things. After that.. it's kind of fuzzy. I sit up and look around for my things._'There's my dress-bag, and my phone. Nothing's missing.' _I grab my gear, and head back out of the woods, towards the library.

_'Alice is probably wondering where I am.'_ I think, trying to find my way through the overgrown underbrush.

The woods are thicker, and the trail is less traveled. Hell, it's barely even there. It takes a bit longer to navigate back to the road, but I get there nonetheless. And instead of seeing the paved gravel road for cars, I found a giant expanse of dirt road, the library right at the center of it, though it looked more like a mansion then the library I was used to seeing.

I hid the all the bags in some bushes, so I could move around easier. Hopefully I would be gone before somebody else found it. I walk up to the fountain in the middle of the driveway, which was definitely not there when I left last night.

Reaching into my corset, I felt around until I felt the key I had stuffed in there. I pulled it out and walked right up to the front steps, and just stared at the house. Gathering up my courage, I walked right up to the front door and tried opening it. It was locked. Crossing my fingers, I inserted the key into the lock and turn it.

_*Click*_

Yes! Slowly opening the door, I sneak into the library-turned-mansion, scanning the room for any sign of people or servants. I had expected that with such a big house, it would be bustling with servants. But it seemed empty. Well it did, until I heard a clock start to toll, and feet started running towards me. I hid behind the main staircase, a place I'd hidden in many times as a child. The only way you could see me from here was if you were looking at me, from the stairs directly on top of me.

Which thankfully, nobody did. As soon as they were all upstairs, I decided to follow them upstairs, silently, to see what the commotion was all about. I went all the way up the stairs and to the right, where they had gone. After that I just followed my ears to what for me was the computer lab, but a quick peak in showed me that it was a dining room. The set-up was similar to the lab, you know, minus the servants, butler, and the kid sitting at the head of the table.

The boy, obviously the owner of the house, looked strikingly familiar. Searching my head, I couldn't come up with a good match on who he might be. I would have been caught, had I not been knocked out of my thoughts by somebody yelling. I had just enough time to hide in Brooke's office, which was still an office, just with no technology. At all.

Brooke's office still looked like her office, although her desk definitely wasn't as ornate, her chair was not giant and green, and the curtains weren't so... fluffy.

On the desk, there was a small pile of paper on the corner, and what looked like a fountain pen and an inkwell next to it. A larger stack of paper was on the opposite side of the desk, in a messier pile then the other one. Once again, I was caught in the feeling that I'd seen this somewhere before.

As I was sitting there gawking at the... well, now I guess it's a study, footsteps neared the door. And I did possibly the stupidest thing I may have done in my entire life; I hid myself behind the closed curtains of the bay window, like how I did playing hide-and seek with Alice as a kid. Anybody would be able to see me outside, but I was more worried that whoever had come in was gonna find me.

I could hear them talking, but I couldn't distinguish what they were talking about over the blood pounding in my ears. My heart was beating so loud I was positive that whoever it was could hear it too. I was mentally freaking out. That is, until I heard someone, a male it sounded like, suggest 'opening the curtains and letting some light in'.

Frozen in fear, all I could do was wait, and listen as the footsteps drew near.

_**Sorry that this took forever, I've been working on some other things... ~IAE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I warn you now, this is my first time writing a Black Butler fic, so Ciel and Sebastian will probably be a bit (or a lot) OOC. For anybody who's a die-hard Black Butler fan, I am **__**so sorry**__**! Also, I am trying to keep this historically accurate, but I will add some modern changes so the story can make sense. Anyways, here's the update! -IAE**_

Waiting for the person to open the curtains was agonizing. Although I wanted to be caught so I could surprise the hell out of whoever was going to open them, I was also terrified about the consequences that may come with technically breaking and entering someones home.

And then somebody finally opened the curtains.

The face the guy made was priceless. His eyes though, flashed red. Like, blood red. I was immediately grabbed by my arms and forced against a wall. The guy, a butler as far as I could tell, had reached into his vest and pulled out a butter knife. Granted it was pretty sharp but still, what the hell?

"It seems we have a stowaway, Young Master. What do you suggest I do with her?"

"A little girl slipped past you Sebastian, the first person to do that, ever." He smirked as the guy held me against the wall even tighter. "Let her go. I'd like to question her, and know how she got past _you_, Sebastian."

He glared at me once more before backing away and letting me not-so-gently land on my feet. Turning around, he put a hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes, my Lord." After shooting me one last hateful glance, he exited the room and left me alone with the kid.

The kid, who still is driving me crazy because I swear I've seen this all before, turned around and sat down in the large chair. Not knowing what to do, I nervously walked away from the wall until I was standing in front of his desk. Oddly enough, I felt like a bad kid who had been sent to the principals office. Head down, knotting my hands together, slightly swaying on my feet. He ignored my presence for a moment, while he fixed the things in the desk to be where they would be more accessible to him. Yep, I definitely felt like I'd been sent to the principals office now.

He finished rearranging his desk and sat back in his chair, looking way to intrigued for someone who's house just got broken into. "So, girl, just who are you, and how did you manage to get into my manor?" I didn't know what to say, because I'm kind of afraid to talk to this kid. He's obviously somebody important, and I've just technically broken into his home. And honestly, what am I supposed to tell him; that I fell in the woods in 21st century and woke up in what could only be the 19th? That was way to crazy, even for myself.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

I answered him the only way I could when I was in a sticky situation. "Well, an introduction would be a better thing to do first, don't you think?" When in doubt: use sarcasm. Which obviously wasn't a good choice considering my current situation.

"I wouldn't be so bold if I were you, girl. And you obviously know who I am, otherwise you wouldn't have sneaked into my house." He said it with a confidence that said he knew all, and that no matter what I said, he already knew. To bad for him that he's actually dead wrong.

"I honestly haven't the foggiest clue on who you are, and I didn't sneak in. I just walked through the front door." There, test me now kid!

He looked perplexed and sat a bit straighter. "The front door is locked from the outside unless somebody either has the key or the door opened from the inside."

I giggled and pulled out the key I had once again hidden in my corset. "I'll happily answer all of your questions if you can tell me who you are, where I am and what year it is." I folded my arms across my chest. "Deal?"

The one eye that was visible widened at the sight of my key, and although he looked fairly pissed at this point, he nodded his consent to the deal. "Sebastian!" He called, "It would seem we'll be needing another chair in here."

Out of nowhere that damned butler just pops up next to me holding a simple dining room chair. And by simple, I mean a large-backed ornately carven wooden chair that made me really want to geek-out. Seriously, you don't see art like that everyday, especially in modern times.

He looked to Sebastian without batting an eye at the chair. "We'll be needing some tea as well. Be sure to bring it here, and cancel all my appointments. I have a feeling this will take a while." Sebastian nodded once and left the room once again.

Shocked at the slight hospitality, I mumbled, "You really don't have to do that, I'm sure he'd rather not serve the girl he probably wants to kill for ruining his reputation as the 'perfect' butler."

"His ego could use a hit or two. So please, sit down." He offered a smile, but it was a pathetic attempt. I could tell it was fake, from how it didn't reach his eyes. But I sat down anyways, so I didn't make him madder than he probably was.

Sebastian came back in with a tea cart full of things before I could even lean back and relax into the chair, which honestly was a lot more comfortable than it looked. He started to pour the tea as the kid started talking. "To answer your first question, I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and you are currently in my manor, and it is 1888. Now, it is your turn to answer _my_ questions."

He wasn't even finished talking and my head was already spinning. 1888? No, this kid must be joking, he has to be! Not even 12 hours ago it was 2012. And his name, it sounded so familiar. Ciel... Ciel... !

No. Nonono. I refuse. This is all a big misunderstanding, and I am dreaming, that's all. Yep, I'm still asleep in the woods, and this is a concussion-induced sleep.

"Miss!"

That got me back to reality, and I snapped my head up to meet his eyes. And boy did he look agitated.

"Did you hear nothing that I said?" I shook my head and kept my mouth shut.

He rolled his eyes, and I cold tell he was probably at his limit of having to deal with me. "I had asked you who you are, where you are from, how you came in possession of a key to my manor."

I may only be in a dream, but that doesn't mean that he's not intimidating, if only a little bit. So I told him the truth. "My name is Myra Middleton, I'm from a small town on the outskirts of London. As to how I acquired a key to your manor, I have no idea. The key I have goes to the library I work at, and was given to me by the head librarian when I asked to borrow it."

"If the key is for the library, then how come it opened the door to my manor?" I looked away from him and instead decided to study the tea inside of my cup. I still hadn't tried it yet, so it was almost full. I carefully took a sip, judging that Sebastian hadn't poisoned it or something.

Damn, that guy can make some damn good tea! I looked back at Ciel. "This is Earl Grey, is it not? Either way, it's very good." Hopefully talking about his favorite tea might distract him.

Obviously it didn't. If anything, it just made him more annoyed. "How come your key goes to my manor, Miss Middleton." I knew he was trying to sound patient, but I'd seen him talk way to often not to see how much he really wanted to put me in my place.

"I don't know, okay? When I walked up to the door and unlocked it, I expected to see my library, not this place. I thought I was going to see the front desk and the main staircase, not a freaking Victorian household!" I sighed. "I'm sorry that I broke into your home, but I honestly didn't know I was breaking into it."

Ciel didn't look agitated anymore. Now he just looked pissed. "Do you really think I believe a bogus story like that? Everybody in this country knows-"

"Well I _don't_ know, Ciel, because I'm not _from_ here! My world consists of when I go to school, when I can read my books, and when the next episode of my anime's come out. I may be of this country, but I am not of _your_ country." I stood up in a huff and walked over to the window. I just couldn't do it. He was making me mad with his I-am-holier-than-thou attitude anymore.

I hear him heave a sigh. Obviously he doesn't believe me. "Sebastian, come here!"

God dammit, not him again. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare out the window as I heard the door open and footsteps entered. "Until we can get some answers out of her, she is to be showed a room in the manor, and she will stay there until she's ready to be serious." I whipped around to see that damned butler smirking, as he simply bowed and said, "Yes, My Lord."

"You can't just keep me here, and confine me to a room! You're not my mother, you can't ground me!" Sebastian, still smirking, walked over to me and grabbed my arm, tightly. "He may not be your mother, but he is The Earl Phantomhive. With a simple call to the Yard, he can have you put behind bars for as long as he likes. He is being very generous in offering you a room, so I suggest you use your manners and thank the young Master for his hospitality." He finished his semi-threat with a pathetic attempt of a polite smile.

"You want me to thank him for saving me from one cell, just to put me in another? Fine." I turned to Ciel and gave him my biggest, sarcastically enthusiastic smile. "Like, omigod! Thank you _so_ much for keeping me here as an unofficial prisoner. It's exactly what I've _always_ wanted!" I gave a fake giggle at the end, watching both their faces contort into a mix of confusion and slight horror.

"There, I thanked him. Now let's go." I headed towards the door and was already in the hallway before Sebastian caught up to me. He silently led the way to the other end of the manor, where the young adults section would be in the library.

He leads me to a room, and without saying anything, I know it's the green room that I was being put in, which made me ecstatic. In the library, the green room was always my sanctuary. It's a private lounge for all the librarians, and I personally had been aloud to enter it since I was a kid, because all the librarians were like another family to me. They always let me in there, especially during finals so I could get some extra studying in without being disturbed by anybody else.

He opened the door and let me walk inside before standing outside of the room once more. "This will be your room. If you need anything, feel free to call one of the servants. Have a nice day, Miss Myra." Sebastian bowed to me with a slight sneer, and closed the door as he started back down the hallway.

I noticed the differences in the room, and other than the fact of there was no coffee makers or.. Yeah, the room was completely different, who was I kidding? Instead of couches and love-seats, there was only one big- like, California king big- bed in the middle, which honestly took up a lot more room than you'd think. There was an Armoire _and_ a bureau, not to mention a two different doors, which I know led to a bathroom and a closet. And, to my pleasant surprise, all of my bags were sitting on the bureau, which meant I could change out of the damned ten pound outfit I was in. I put my bags on the bed and start ripping through them.

"Aha!" I exclaimed when I found my shorts and a tanktop that I had packed for pajamas. (I had thought that I'd be sleeping over Alice's so I stashed some clothes into the dress bag as well.) Granted now that I was in the 1880's, it probably isn't the most appropriate thing, but hey, it's clean.

Digging through my bags proved to be a good idea, as I found my phone, and my phone charger. Do they even have any electricity here? Hmm, time to find out! I started searching my room, and was immensely happy to discover an outlet.

"Woop!" I plug in my phone and leave it. No saying how much electricity runs through it. As long as it charges the phone, I don't care.

After that I decided to explore the room a little more. I knew the closet was probably the same, so I didn't bother checking that out. What I wanted to know is what the bathroom looked like without it being modernized.

I gathered my pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Whether it was modern or not, I definitely needed a shower after spending the night in the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

One look at the bathroom and I knew for a fact that I wasn't dreaming, because there no way in hell that I was creative enough to come up with something this fancy. There was literally no way in hell that I wasn't in the Phantomhive Mansion.

My question is: How the hell did I get here? Nowhere in our history is their a Phantomhive family. Or a Middleton family. Nor is there anything anywhere about the Queen having a 'Guard Dog'. Trust me, my friend is a huge history nut, he would have found something about this a hell of a long time ago.

Anyways, I see no use in bothering with it now. I can't look it up because it's happening in the present, and I also have no materials I could use to find it, as my phone is basically a piece of junk right now. Besides, why should I worry myself over something I can't do when a perfectly large bear-claw tub is just there, waiting to be used?

And when I say perfectly large, I mean freaking huge! You could fit two of me in there! I walk over to it and try to figure out how the pipes. It looks like it's the same basic plumbing we have at home, although I know it's probably not as fine-tuned as ours, but hey, at least I haven't fallen so far into the past that I have to boil my own water for a bath.

I turn the nob closest to me, and water starts coming out. I assume that it's cold water as their is no steam coming from it, so I turn the other nob as well, and that one comes out practically smoking. I let them run until the tub was almost half-full, and felt the water. It was significantly hotter than it was warm, but in my case, that's the only way to take a bath.

I take another quick survey of the room, and this time my eyes find a washcloth, soap, and shampoo, on the small vanity on the other side of the room. Well, that's convenient. Now all I need to find a towel. I decide to look in the only big drawer in the vanity, and lo and behold, there are a few fluffy white towels sitting there, looking freshly washed and clear of dust.

Well, I guess that demon really can do everything in a matter of minutes. He must have cleaned this while Ciel and I were still talking. Meh, stupid intuitive demons, always knowing what's up. But obviously he didn't know that I was here... Hmm, I wonder what that's about.

But why should I waste my time on stupid things like that when I have the most perfect bathtub in the world in front of me, begging to be used? I put the soap and things next to the tub and shut off the water before it gets too full. I start stripping out of my clothes until I get to my damned corset. I think Brooke must have double knotted it, because I can't undo it for the life of me!

Crap, how can I take a bath without taking off my corset! Gah! Wait, Sebastian said if I needed anything I could call one of the servants. But how do I do that? I know there are bells attached to all of the rooms that Ciel frequents, but I didn't see one when I came in... Guess I'll just have to yell for her.

I take off the petticoat from under my chemise, because there's no use for it to be on if I'm just going to strip out of the rest of my clothes in ten seconds. I step out of the bathroom and take another survey of the room. Nope, no servants bells. I open my door enough for me to peek into the hallway. It's lighted by a few electric lanterns, although there were a few sconces with partially melted candles here and there.

"Let's see if this will work... Mey-rin? Hello? Mey-rin!" I waited a minute or two before deciding to say fuck it and search for her myself. I got about halfway down the hall before I heard footsteps running towards me. Huh, maybe she did hear me. I start walking back to my room and beat her there by like 2 seconds.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry Miss, I was helping Bard with the dishes when Sebastian said you called for me! What can I help you with?" She said it all rushed and with her accent it was kind of difficult to hear, but I knew what she was saying.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I just need some help getting out of this deathtrap." I tell her, pointing to my corset. She giggles, and ushers me into my room and shutting the door behind her. "I honestly don't know how women do this, it's freaking impossible and pretty much useless! Stupid people and their ideals of women. Gah!"

She laughed at my mini-rant, but her main focus was unlacing my corset. She finally got it unlaced enough for it to slip over my head. "Mey-rin, you are amazing, thank you so much."

She blushed and stammered out, "A-anytime miss. Just call me when you need me, and I'll come, yes I will!" She gave a quick bow and left the room.

Now that the stupid corset was off of my body, it was much easier to take off the damned chemise. I took everything off and left them in a corner of the room. I'll ask Mey-rin to help me wash then later.

I stepped into the bathroom and pretty much ran to the bathtub. I dipped my hand into the water and was ecstatic when I felt that it was still nice and warm. I carefully stepped into it and felt my muscles relax almost instantly. "Not bad for the nineteenth century. Not bad at all." I wiggled a little further into the water until it was just under my chin.

I stayed like that for a good five minutes, before remembering that hot water doesn't last forever and I still needed to clean the dirt off of myself. I scrub myself until I'm squeaky clean, and then hurriedly get out of the dirty water. As much as I love baths, I always feel like I'm soaking in my own filth after I've cleaned myself.

I wrap myself in the towel, and go back to my room. I quickly change into my pajamas, and check on my phone. Surprisingly, it's already almost completely charged. Cool! I unplug it from the charger and type in my password, and immediately go into my music. As long as I can listen to my music while I'm here, I won't go crazy. I hope.

I turn my music onto shuffle mode and press play. The first song that came on, was S.E.X. by Nickleback. I turned it on as loud as I could, and started dancing around my room, singing along to the lyrics. It's just past lunch hour and I'm in a room far from everybody else, so I just completely let loose and jam with the music. The song that came after that was once again, Nickleback. This time it was Shakin' Hands.

On and on the music played, mostly Nickleback and Falling In Reverse, and I just kept with it until I realized the sun was starting to go down. Guess I should settle down a bit. I plugged my phone back in and started putting everything from my bag into the Armoire and bureau. If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well get comfortable.

After everything was put away I flopped onto the bed. I was bored. Not just kind of bored, but bash-my-head-in-with-a-brick bored. And that's not a good thing for me. I get creative when I'm bored, and that usually ends with me getting in trouble. But what's the point of century-hopping if you can't get in a little trouble?

I jumped off the bed and headed for the door. It's time to turn this mansion upside down!

_**Sorry for the wait everybody, but at least I got it in! I literally just finished this, but I put it up as fast as I could! I'll try to update quicker next time, I promise! ~IAE**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys, sorry this part has taken so long. I would have written the rest of it yesterday, but it was my birthday and I honestly just didn't want to. Anyway, here's chapter 6! ~IAE_**

I ended up wandering the halls aimlessly, until I ended up near the main hall once again. So far I hadn't found anything of interest, but I've only looked in the right wing. Sebastian hasn't caught me yet, thankfully. I think if he caught me outside of the room he'd be tempted to kill me. I almost bumped into Tanaka once, but I was near one of the passages that lead to the rec room, so I was able to slip in there and hide.

The passage was fairly clean, and slightly heated. I'm guessing that the servants and Sebastian use it, and probably the other passages as well, to get to different parts of the mansion quickly. I heard Tanaka walk past, but I would rather be safe then sorry. I continued walking until I found the door at the other end. At the library, the rec room was down the hall from Brooke's office, so that she could monitor the noise level of the students that came to the library after school. At the library, it was covered by a vent and a well-placed bookshelf.

Now it was just covered by a thick piece of wood. I wonder what's behind it. Not even thinking about the consequences I moved the wood aside and stepped into the room.

The room I walked into seemed to be a library of sorts. The bookshelves covered both walls on the east and west sides of the room and went all the way up to the ceiling. The north side held a good sized desk, and the south had a few waist-high stands that held lamps and what looked like melting wax and stamps for mailing.

I had only been in there a moment when the door opened, and Sebastian entered. His eyes caught mine and his nostrils flared in anger. He started towards me and with every step he took forward, I took one back. This happened until I my back was against the bookshelf that covered the passage.

"How did you get in here, Miss? I seem to remember leaving you in your room. Maybe you didn't understand, but you are not to leave that room unless asked to by the young master." He glared at me and his eyes started to glow.

I fumbled around for the right words. "You never exactly said what I could and could not do, so I decided to have a peek around the manor."

His eyes glowed a bit more, but he remained silent. We stood there for a few more minutes, just looking at each other. Finally, his eyes darkened to their deep bloody brown color, and he stepped away from me. "I guess you're right, neither the young master or I ever said that you were confined to your room."

He bent down on one knee, hand over his heart. "Forgive my mistake."

He looked back up at me and I nodded in acceptance. "I shouldn't have wandered off without informing somebody, so I am also partially to blame."

He got off the floor and told me, "I must ask you to stay in your room tonight, miss. The Earl is having an important associate over and it would look bad if he had a girl with little to no social standing staying in his mansion. As long as you are in your room by six you will be fine. I can bring you dinner either before the guest arrives or while they are having dinner, although if you choose the second option, you must dine by yourself in your room."

I bit my lip and nodded. It couldn't be the same associate that I was thinking of. "If I may ask, who is coming?"

"An Italian man in charge of stuffed animals in the Earl's factory in India."

I felt my eyes widen and I took a step back. "I'm not eating the lemon-meringue pie. Not even if you paid me." I walked around him and started towards the door, not realizing I'd said my thoughts out loud.

A hand on my shoulder stopped my from walking, and turned me around so I was once again face-to-face with Sebastian.

"I always surprise my master with what his dinner and dessert will be. Not even Bardroy knows what I will make. How can someone who hasn't even been here for a single day know what I'm going to do?"

I tried to shrug away from his hand and avoid the question, but he tightened the hand on my shoulder into a bruising grip.

"Miss Middleton, if you could answer the question before this gets violent, I would greatly appreciate it," Sebastian said.

With all the will power and strength I could muster, I ripped myself away from his grasp. "Well _I _would greatly appreciate you not bruising me! I'm a guest in this house-hold dammit, and should be respected as such! As a Phantomhive butler you should be one of the most upstanding personnel that there is!"

Immediately he backed off a step and just walked to the desk at the other end of the room. He sat in the chair and started to go through some paper. I figured I wouldn't be getting an apologies, so I turned to leave again, and am this time stopped by Sebastian's voice.

"I would be greatly appeased if you left the same way you came in. I simply cannot allow a guest, especially a young girl, to be seen running practically naked throughout the manor. Stick to the passages and we won't have a problem."

Fuming, I stomped over to the bookshelf and felt around it's edges until I felt the switch, walking through and huffing as it slammed behind me.


End file.
